


(Almost) Lovers' Quarrel

by usabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, light spoilers, quarrelling chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chrom and Robin have a signature lovers' quarrel before they are actually lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Almost) Lovers' Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this just now and I guess I'm gonna post this *shrug* Ehh it kinda moves fast and ends in a really stupid way (in my opinion) buuuuuuut enjoy anyways~

"Why would you go in there with no plan, no strategy?!" He did something so disgraceful, especially to a tactician such as herself. Attack without a plan? Unheard of. And, on top of that, without even consulting with Robin? Unspeakable. 

He turned to face her, a red handprint still on his cheek from where she had slapped him minutes earlier. His clothes, once blue, were now soaked in blood and shredded in various spots. Cuts ran up his legs and face. 

"I didn't think I would end up getting hurt this bad," he grumbled, crossing his arms in protest as she continued to patch up a particularly deep gash in his right arm. "I thought I could just do some quick fighting and the mission would be over with--"

"--And we can all see how that turned out." The venom in her tone dripped as if it were poison itself. Scowling, Robin fumbled with the need, her brow accumulating with even more sweat. "We need you here, Chrom. You're our leader, and a lot of people care for you deeply. Why would you do something so stupid?! Could you even bear to think about how devasted Lissa would be if you were slain?! You're the only one she has left--"

"--I know, I know...Save the scolding for someone else. I knew fully well what I was getting into..." This piece of information shocked her, though it did not lessen her anger. She grunted before continuing her handiwork, her needle entering his arm and sewing the broken flesh back together. He winced in pain. "I needed to infultrate Plegia's borders fast and annex at least a bit of land; we cannot just live in constant fear right at their brink, where enemies could surely ambush us at any given moment--"

"--At any rate," she interrupted, not caring about the creased eyebrows she received from the prince, "you could've met with me about it, I could've given you some advice, you could've taken some others with you to reduce the chance of failure--"

"--I didn't have time for that," he replied, gruffly and coldly. A glare was also shot in her direction. Applying anti-bacterial gauze, she pressed down harder onto his skin. He cringed at how badly it stung. 

Robin snarled. "Bullshit." She knew that he'd never rush into a campaign of the magnitude with which he had just discussed -- if he were, in fact, telling the truth -- without notifying someone. But maybe he was being quick for a reason-- "...It's about your sister, isn't it?" Bingo. The closing of his eyes proved her theory, but instead of feeling satisfaction, she felt grief. 

It hit her all at once, like a storm. She had never known Emmeryn all that well, but she was a nice person, and certainly a good ruler/older sister. She was as close to parents as Chrom and Lissa would ever get, and now she was gone. Sighing remorsefully, Robin wrapped a bandage around the mess of stitches and cream. "I--I'm sorry for bringing it up--"

"--No, you're right...I shouldn't have been so rash...I acted foolishly..." Standing up abruptly, he looked down, unable to meet her gaze. 

"It's not your fault--You acted purely on human emotions, and sometimes it is hard to keep those at bay and see logic when you are so taken over by sadness..." She hesitated, not wanting to touch on the subject too much. No matter how much Chrom denied it, she could tell that talking about the Exalt's death really bothered him. 

"Hmm...so you say..." The tactician touched his arm lightly, as if unsure. To her surprise, he didn't inch back; didn't flinch. 

Didn't falter. 

"Yes. I should not have yelled at you, Chrom, I did not know your reasoning--But you are right about one thing: we should indeed get a move on. We have a war to win, after all." And a death to avenge, she wanted to add. A smile crept up onto Robin's features, and she couldn't resist the temptation to look up at the prince fondly. He made eye contact with her, and he, too, grinned triumphantly. 

"Exactly. I'll make sure to win this war for Ylisse--and Emmeryn alike. Rally the rest of the Shepherds. We're going to have a war council." Warmth spread to Chrom's cheeks, and he took her hands into his. "Thank you, Robin." He shook his head awkwardly, a smirk making his lips curl up. "I suggest we leave tomorrow--"

"--You're very eager." She was exasperated, but happy nonetheless. "I hate to burst your bubble, but your wounds need time to heal. We attack in three days--"

"--Two." He did have a point, and who was she to draw his limitations out for him? A mischievous glint in her eyes, Robin gripped his gloved hands tighter. 

She barely got out: "Deal."


End file.
